Erza VS Gaara
NO RULES! '' ''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! We Will Go Any Legnth To Defend Our Friends (Cue Ikana) The desert, a vast ocean of sand without any water, the brutal sun scorching down mercilessly through the day and the moon shining down its freezing assets through the night. The Hidden Sand Village was at peace as usual, and on one sand cloud stood their ruler, Gaara. Gaara was watching the village as usual. He floated over the gate, watching as people came and went. There wasn't anybody shifty-looking, as everybody was an Allied Shinobi. As he watched, Gaara didn't find anything remotely interesting, until a streak of blood-crimson moved into the gate. Gaara went under to get a better look. It was a woman, about 21 years of age, but didn't look anything like a shinobi. Instinctively to defend the village, Gaara raised a wall of sand to prevent this mysterious person entering. He descended slowly and walked up behind her. "I would welcome you in, but..." An arm made of sand instantly reached for a paper in Erza's hand and pulled it out. "It appears you're looking to get your hands on Kankuro, a friend. I'm sorry but I can't let you in." "Let me in without any objections if you know what's good for you. I am here to claim the bounty on this man for my friends." "Friends, eh? ...Well you don't leave any choices to me. That's the same as the thing I fight for. While I would let you in that's what I consider Kankuro. So I believe I needn't say anymore." Erza pulled out her sword to slash apart a sand limb as it burst from the ground, as Gaara ascended into the air. HERE WE GO! (Cue Heavy Violence) Erza ran forward and slashed at Gaara. Instantly, a giant wall of sand formed around him, preventing the attack to meet. Erza gasped and doubled back as the sand sprouted needles. Gaara raised a hand. "Sand Shower!" Bullets of sand shot themselves at Erza, but she was able to block them with her sword. The others landed on the ground next to her. "So he's manipulating the sand as an offensive and a defensive tactic..." Erza jumped up and attempted to lodge her sword in Gaara's head, but a wall of sand formed, stopping the shield and sprouting spikes that knocked Erza into a stone. Gaara surrounded the stone with his sand and formed a solid wall around the stone. "Sand Coffin!" The sand caved in, crushing the stone, but did it crush Erza? The sand ERUPTED into gold dust as Erza shot out in the Giant's Armor and delivered a solid blow to Gaara before his sand was able to react. Gaara shot into the air, landing on his own sand cloud. "Humph... Don't toy with me, woman." "No intention to!" Erza jumped up, in her Flame Empress armor, and slashed at Gaara at overwhelming speeds. Gaara fell to the ground, forming a sand square just in time to prevent a stab. He got back up. "Mother, assist me..." The sand shot up like limbs and grabbed Erza. She attempted to break free, but to no avail. "Don't even think about it!" The limb shot out and hurled her through the sky, as Gaara raised a sand spear. "Sand Spear Attack!" The spear would have stabbed through Erza, if it weren't for her putting on the Armadura Fairy Armor just then. "Take this!" She launched a ray that caused Gaara to attempt to block the attack, but knocked him into the air. He flew off and almost crashed into a boulder, which cracked apart and fell down. It would've squashed him, hadn't sand defended him at the time. He got up, albeit wearily, and looked dead set at Erza. She instantly put on the Samurai Cloth and ran forward. "The final blow!" Gaara prepared a sand sword. "This is my only chance!" Erza dashed forward as Gaara raised the sword. "FOR MY FRIENDS!!" The two said this at the same time as the sand sword clashed with Erza's katanas. Sand rose up Erza's legs and crushed them. She let out a scream and felt herself losing her feel of legs. Sand crawled up more of her, forming an indestructible and solid square, which the sword slashed once, making it fall to the ground and reveal the unconscious form of Erza. Gaara stared down for a second. She wouldn't remember anything about this once she would wake up. The sand that got into her head would make sure of all that. Gaara picked up the WANTED poster and used sand to bury it into the ground. "As Kazekage, I must defend a few important things. Therefore, losing isn't an option." With that, Gaara returned home to his friends. DBX! Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights